


The Quest of a Lion

by BethBell



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dragon Eggs, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Tyrion is a drunk but a lovable one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21888157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethBell/pseuds/BethBell
Summary: Jaime Lannister needs a new reason to live. He might have just stumbled upon more than he bargained for when it comes to Lyanna Snow.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Jon Snow
Comments: 209
Kudos: 1078





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something new I wanted to try. It is my first fic outside soul marks that I've done since I've returned. Let me know what you all think and if you think it is worth continuing. I am not giving up on any of my other fics I just have time right now and wanted to try a new idea.

Jaime:  
His father was dead. Lord Twyin Lannister, the golden lion, dead. He removed from the kings guard. Removed from his reason of existing. Removed from Cerci, removed from his children. He shivered when he thought of Joffery the last time he had saw him but his daughter. There was nothing sweeter than his little girl. He can still remember Cerci’s screams when she found he would be leaving with Robert to fight the Ironborn. Don’t come back she had screamed. Along with every other terrible thing she could think of. He didn’t know much about love but he didn’t think love was like that. Perhaps Cerci is just like that, he should know better by now he supposes. The longer he’s been away from her, over a year now, the less he thinks Cerci loves him at all. The less he trusts his sister. It should burn at him but it doesn’t. His fathers death is more aggravating than the lost of Cerci and he supposes it’s a good thing he isn’t going back. He takes another swig of his wine. The second cask he’s drunk tonight and he knows even Tyrion would be shaky at this point. But his father is gone and he is in a position he never wanted to have. Lord of Castely Rock. The great golden lion Jaime Lannister, the kingslayer. His father would be pleased at least. The rock had not gone to Tyrion like it should of. Tyrion would make a much better warden of the west he knows. He takes another swig. How is he to go on. What is his purpose now? He wonders and a voice cuts through the wind. 

“Are you alright my lord?” It asks and its sweet and kind and he remembers vaguely that he isn’t in the westerlands. No one there ever would speak so kindly. No one there would dare come up to him in his stupor. His head whips around and he looks for the voice. A shadow is walking closer and he looks up to its face. His eyes are met with purple and he startles. 

“My queen.” He breathes out looking at her in awe. Rhaella, the queen he failed. She stands before him and he thinks maybe everything is alright now. He has another chance. The face frowns at him and he sighs. He was too hopeful. Rhaella would never be kind to him again. Not for what he has done to her family. Not for how he has failed her. 

“My queen, I, I didn’t mean for it to happen.” He states almost in tears. 

“I’m no queen my lord. Just Lyanna Snow.” The voice states and it shakes him because that is Rhaella’s voice. But when he looks up its not the queen he knows. Her face is too round and her hair too black but mostly she’s too young. Couldn’t be older than nine name days he is sure of it. Besides her clothes, Rhaella would never wear black not if she could help it. The color doesn’t do the girl justice either, purple he thinks, purple would be good on her white skin. He shakes his head why does he care what a child wears. He doesn’t know what to say. This girl cannot be Lyanna Snow. She cannot. 

“Would you like help my lord? The stables get even colder as night falls further.” She responds and he does notice the chill upon the wind. Perhaps he should go inside. Find a bed. A bed should be good.

He stands and his head spins and his feet stumble. The child moves forward quickly and stabilizes him. Her hands are cold, he can feel the chill through his layers. She’s so small and he wonders once again who is this child.

“Do you know? Do you know where your rooms are?” The little girl asks and he is afraid he doesn’t. He never asked he went straight to the feast to sitting out here alone pondering his new fate. His new hell he supposes. So he shakes his head and the girls face scrunches up. 

“Alright, I, who are you my lord?” She asks and he laughs, it’s the first time he has laughed since his father passed or perhaps before that even. She doesn’t know who he is. How is that possible? Had she not been in the crowd when he arrived? Had she not heard of the infamous kingslayer?

“Jaime Lannister.” He tells her with flare attempting to bow but the lack of balance throws him off and he almost falls. The girl has to steady him and he feels slightly badly about that.

Her eyes are wide when they meet his then. So she has heard of him. She doesn’t say anything however and simply leads him up stairs and through hallways to a room. She hesitates before she enters with him and is smart enough to keep the door open. She is a clever girl he thinks to himself with a chuckle. She looks at him confused when he laughs but helps him to the bed all the same. 

“Do you need anything else my lord?” She asks him and he shakes his head. 

No nothing. Perhaps a new purpose in life. A new family to love. A new reason to live. But he is not drunk enough to mistake that this child could give it to him so he keeps shaking his head until the girl turns and leaves the room. The darkness takes him soon after, the memory of the girls face sticking to his mind. Who is she it hovers over and over inside his brain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to post a few more chapters and see if people think it is worth continuing. I have a lot of different stories on my plate right now. Which is fine for now but my school starts back up in less than two weeks and then I have little time. So I don't want to continue anything that isn't worth it if you know what I mean.... 
> 
> So tell me what you think! Thank you!!!

Jaime:  
He wakes with a bugging headache and a confused voice screaming in his brain. He sighs remembering the girl from the night before. Lyanna Snow she had called herself. But there was no way she could be Lyanna Snow. Lyanna Snow is Eddard Starks bastard daughter. No Stark bastard could have the eyes of Rhaella. It wasn’t possible and he had no mistaken it, there was no way he had. He knows those eyes as well as he knows his own. They haunt his dreams every night, Rhaella, Rhaegar all of them. Yes its possible she could be an Essosi whores daughter but no, he knows somehow she’s not. 

He dresses and looks about as he enters the hall. Robert is already there dishonoring his sister, drunk in the early hours of the morning. His friend seems to be unhappy at least Eddard Stark has standards then. He looks about the room before taking a seat. He’s sitting next to some northern lord who must have come to speak to the king or some such. Good luck with that fellow he thinks to himself rolling his eyes. He looks around for the girl but he does not see her at the tables. He looks for that white wolf of hers but he sees it nowhere. All the Stark children are there, save her and he sighs annoyed. Perhaps it is not for naught though the northern lord is looking at him it seems. 

“Ser Jaime.” The lord states and Jaime smiles. 

‘I am sorry, you have me at a disadvantage I know not your name.” He states and the lord laughs. 

“Jon Umber.” He tells him and he should know the name he is sure but he doesn’t. Still he holds out his arm and the lord takes it. 

“What brings you to Winterfell.” He asks and the lord shrugs. 

“Cant miss a good party.” The lord replies with a laugh and Jaime wants to roll his eyes. There is obviously a reason but if the lord wants to keep his secrets then fine. “Why are you here?” The lord asks and Jaime doesn’t have an answer. He doesn’t know why he accompanied the king. He hates the man but perhaps he hates the fact he has to go be lord of the rock more. So he just shrugs. 

“Knew there would be a good party.” He tells him laughing inside. The umber lord smiles and he laughs as well. His eyes are still scanning the crowd and its then that he sees her. She is sneaking a snack to her wolf and his breath hitches when he sees her. She’s shoved off to some lower table and for some reason it makes him seethe. How dare they put her there, his brain screams. 

She is a beautiful thing. Her long dark hair is filled with the curls of old Valyria. Her eyes, he couldn’t speak words to do her eyes justice and against her pale skin it’s a shocking combination. He knows she will be a striking woman when she’s grown. The Umber lord seems to be following his eyes and laughs at him patting him on the back. 

“That Lyanna Snow is a right beauty ain’t she. Got my youngest boy with his eye on her, might just get Lord Stark to agree too. I wouldn’t allow it but she is Lord Starks bastard at least and look at her. My other two boys were livid when I agreed to talk to Lord Stark for Herald.” He states with a rumble and his entire speech makes Jaime want to shove his dagger through his mouth. That girl is no wife to a third son. That girl is worth far more. She is worth the seven kingdoms Jaime realizes. But he needs information and so he must suffer through the man’s disgraceful words. 

“And who is her mother?” He asks and the man laughs.

“No one knows. He just showed up with her after the war, her and his sisters bones, Howland Reed trailing after him. Most people think she’s Ashara Dayne’s there was chatter she was with child and Lord Stark did fancy the woman, and look at the girls eyes that’s proof enough.” He tells him and Jaime could laugh because he knows the Dayne purple. He fought alongside the Dayne purple. He lived alongside the Dayne purple and he knows Dayne’s eyes are deeper more indigo. Lyanna’s eyes are pure Targaryen. If that isn’t enough then the curls in her hair speak the rest. 

Lord Stark came back with Lyanna Starks bones and Lyanna Snow. Lyanna Snow named after her mother. Its so startlingly obvious he could laugh. How no one has figured it out he doesn’t know. That girl is Rhaegars child, his last living child. Bastard or not, he suspects not. He knows his late prince, knows Arthur would never have allowed his best friend to dishonor a woman so. Knows Rhaegar would have listened to Arthur as he always did in all things. He would not fail Rhaegar.”Protect my children” He had told him. Well he failed but now, now he has another chance. “keep my family safe.” Rhaella told him eyes full of fear, well now, now he could do so. He would do so. He would keep her safe, he would keep her well cared for her. He would give her what she deserves not some corner on a lesser table. He would give her everything if he could. And he would. Determination coursed through him; purpose coursed through him. Fate he realized. There is a reason for all things he thinks as he watches the girl smile to the little wolf on the ground. He would get his redemption. He would no fail his queen. The girl before him could be nothing else. Not with Roberts assassins catching Viserys and little Daenerys on the run, there is nothing he could do about that not that he would have stopped Viserys death. The boy was his father even when he was young. But perhaps he should find Daenerys now he has the resources. Yes, that would be good. His little queen should have her family and she only has one left. 

“Excuse me.” He states standing. He smiles as he moves through the halls to the rookery, he will start now. His life starts now. He has found what he was born for, his purpose and everyone else be damned. He will complete his destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

He watches the girl dance around the Stark heir and he breathes out air in shock. Its like seeing Rhaegar all over again. The fluid of the steps, like she is preforming a dance. There is no way he is wrong. He watches and watches coming off the ramparts and into the training yard. With all her speed and agility she is no match for the Stark heirs, he never bothered to learn the boys name, strength and he watches as the lord pushes her to her knee. A laugh leaves the crowd of boys and his eyes narrow. 

“There you go Snow, right where you belong.” A boy yells and his eyes snap to him. He’s no fool he catches the boys meaning and he wants to screech at him. The Stark heir does nothing however and helps his “sister” up off the ground. The boy who spoke moves forward and he watches as he steps close to the girl his lips inches from her neck and he knows he’s whispering something crass to her by the way she tenses. Still the Stark heir does nothing and when the boys hand touches the girl he is walking onto the field. 

“You think you’d do better than her boy?” He half states grabbing the crass boy by the back of his tunic and dragging him away from the girl. The young girl stares at him with wide eyes as he gets a good look at the disgusting creature. He’s roughly five and ten. Too old to be acting such and it makes his lip curl. He throws the boy into the training ring and throws him a training sword. 

“Lets see if you can do better, shall we?” He asks with a spitting smile and he watches the Stark heir start to move forward and one stare from him stops the boy. He moves his fingers indicating the boy to start and he does so with a shout. Theres one swing and the boy is down on his back.

“Get up.” He growls out and the does so with wide eyes. Again he lays him out. And again and again until the boy can barely grip the sword he is so tired. Its not until then he pushes him to his knees. “Perhaps you’re the one who belongs there boy.” He tells the creature throwing down the training sword in his hand and walking off the yard. He stops by the Stark lord but the girl is gone. He looks at the boy and watches as he gulps, so he has the Tully lack of backbone as well as the look he thinks to himself with a sigh internally. 

“You let that creature talk to your sister like that again and I’ll lay you flat out same as him.” He tells him a threat in his voice and the boys eyes widen. He doesn’t wait to see what the children do he walks off. It is time for him to talk to a certain lord perhaps, or the girl herself. He would like to meet the girl. He wonders where she has gone and searches the entire yard for her. Before sighing and giving up. He decides to head through the woods and that is when he sees her. She’s by a large white and red tree and she looks to be crying. 

“Why are you crying?” He asks. He has never been one to beat around the bush. He has never been one for soft words and caresses. He is a lion, he has always been a lion. The girl looks at him and he sees anger flash in her eyes. 

“Why would you do that?” She asks him and he shrugs. Why would he? That’s a loaded question.

“Because I wanted to.” He tells her and she huffs at him. He laughs then. She must be a stubborn child then. That’s alright he has practice with stubborn children. Tyrion being the little devil he had to look after, no not devil. Tyrion was a sweet child, or not a child any longer. Poor Tyrion whos birthright he has stolen. 

“Do you always do everything you want to even when its stupid?” The girl asks and he raises a brow. 

“Depends on your definition of stupid little girl.” He tells her and she huffs again. It’s a funny sound for one so young to be admitting and he finds he likes it. It is fitting. She is stubborn and feisty and intelligent he has learned and he likes the promise of those things. 

“I’m not a little girl.” She tells him and he raises a brow. 

“Oh, then pray tell how old are you?” He asks and she looks at him with annoyed eyes. 

“I’ll be one and ten in four months.” She tells him and now that shocks him. There is no way she could be that old. He means logically the dates match up but she’s tiny. She’s much to small, too unformed for a child that old. She looks to be maybe eight, nine at most, maybe of age with the elder Stark girl. Targaryen women are always little he knows, but it isn’t just that she’s little. It’s that she is not shaped, not even beginning to look like a little woman. He doesn’t know what to say to that. So, he goes back to his natural state. 

“Why then you must be a woman grown.” He drawls out and she looks like she wants to hit him. He sits on the ground putting his back to the tree across her and laying his legs out flat. The girl doesn’t reply to him and he cocks his head and looks at her. 

“Who’s your mother.” He asks and the girl looks at him with sadness in her eyes. 

“I don’t know.” She tells him with little fire and he feels sorry for that. No child should not know where they come from.

“Does that boy always call you such things?” He asks and the girl shrugs. 

“Theon? He’s only been here a few days. He’s supposed to be fathers ward and Jaime wants to flinch when she calls lord Stark father. It is obvious of how the man has been such a great father indeed. Pushing his daughter to the edge, letting her walk about in dresses worn through ages with little but simple cloth to them. No Lord Stark is not a worthy father. 

“Stay away from him.” He tells her and she looks at him frowning. 

“Why?” She asks and he wants to laugh, there are a lot of reasons why, one being her very look about her. 

“He is not a good man.” He tells her and her frown deepens. 

“Robb likes him.” She tells him and then he does laugh. 

“Robb, the Stark heir Robb?” He asks and she nods. He laughs harder. “Robb Stark is not fit to judge a rabbit let alone a person. He is all fish.” He breaths out laughing and the girl shoots up her hand fisting. 

“Don’t speak about him like that!” She yells at him angry and he raises a brow. Protective then is she he thinks. He is learning so much about her and that makes him smile.

“Alright, but the boy. He needs to learn to be a wolf or the north will devour him. Letting him speak to you like that. It will only hurt your family. An insult to you is still an insult to your father and should be treated as such understand?” He tells her and her eyes widen. 

“But I’m just a bastard.” She tells him softly her eyes lowering he laughs again; how wrong she is.

“You are so much more than just a bastard girl.” He tells her and she looks at him oddly cocking her head. “Never let them tell you your just a bastard. I promise you, you are much more.” He tells her and she looks so confused. He sighs. “Tomorrow, morning, bring a training sword here. I’ll show you how to beat your brother.” He tells her and the girl smiles so widely that he thinks he might smile himself. He realizes he enjoys making this child happy, oddly enough. Its different from when he would make Tyrion happy but its still similar. He wants to see Rhaella’s granddaughter smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Jaime:  
The girl is already there when he arrives. An eager little thing he thinks to himself. That’s good. It’s a good skill to have when dealing with pesky lords like himself. Always be prepared is another and the girl looks to be such. Her hair is braided away from her face and her hands are clasped around a sword. She frowns when she sees him and then goes red. 

“I didn’t think to get you a sword my lord, apologies.” She states and sets hers down to assume get him one. He stops her with a hand on her shoulder. 

“I don’t need one.” He tells her and she looks at him confused. 

“I don’t understand.” She tells him and he smiles. 

“You don’t need to. Now pick up that sword and show me how you stand.” She does as she’s told. He walks around her judging her posture. “Move your hips towards your front foot. There, now lower your right arm slightly. Good. Now show me how you swing.” He tells her. 

The girl does exactly as she is told and he finds he enjoys training her. Somewhere in the back of his mind he realizes how much he has missed by never taking a squire. Perhaps it is something he will do when he gets home. He hears that Arthurs nephew is quite skilled. Only six but showing slight promise. He will send a letter to Starfall and see how they reply. He doubts it will be well but he should at least try to honor Arthur. He thinks to himself his thoughts rapid and scattered as he critiques her form. They do this dance until the sun is quite high in the sky and the girl has sweat running down her face. It’s interesting how natural it looks on her, she will be a true queen, a warrior queen. That makes him smile. It has been a long time since a true Visenya Targaryen. 

“That’s enough for now. Have a rest.” He tells her and the girl sighs and plops down onto the ground in a very unladylike manner that makes him belt out a laugh. “Tired girl?” He asks and she nods. Most boys would lie to save face but not this girl. Something makes him think she does not lie. A good thing but a disadvantage in a queen. He will have to teach her how to avoid telling her absolute truths. “You will be a good little fighter.” He tells her and she huffs. 

“But for what? I’ll just have to marry and be forced from training no matter what I do.” She tells him wistfully and he frowns. She is so brooding. 

“You’d be surprised.” He tells her and she sighs with a shrug. 

“Can I ask you a question?” She tells him and he smiles. 

“I have a feeling you will ask wither or not I agree to answer.” He tells her and she shrugs with a small quirk of her lip. 

“You were kingsguard. Now your not.” She doesn’t actually as a question but he understands. 

“The king doesn’t think my brother can be warden of the West.” He tells her and she frowns. 

“Why not?” She asks and he snorts. Why not indeed. Tyrion would be a much better lord than he. 

“He is a dwarf.” He replies sadly and Rhaella’s granddaughters face falls. 

“That’s not fair. He can’t help it.” She cries and he has to agree. 

“The world isn’t fair, that the first thing you should remember about it. But yes Tyrion would be a far better lord than I.” He tells her and she quirks her head at him. 

“I think youll be a good lord.” She tells him and he smiles. It shouldn’t make him feel warm but it does. 

“Thank you,” He tells her and she smiles at him. 

“Can I ask you something else?” She asks and he laughs motioning for her to continue. 

“Why did you kill the king?” She asks and his smile falls. His look must be angry because she shies away from him. 

“Areys was mad. In the end he drove everyone away. I was the only kingsguard left in the red keep. His hand was the pyromancer, a rat of a man. When my father was sacking the city the king called for me to bring him his head.” He shakes his head and the girl looks at him with sympathy.

“So you killed him instead.” She states and he shakes his head no. 

“The king ordered the pyromancer to light the wildfire. You see he had stashes under the keep, under the sept, under all the city. Let him rule over ashes. He cried. There were millions of people in that city. Millions of people and Rhaegar’s children, protect them Rhaegar had asked me. So first I killed the pyromancer next I killed the king. But I was a fool. I thought Rhaegar’s family safe then. But it was not so.” He turns from her so he cannot see her face. 

It’s a few moments before he feels a little hand on his shoulder. 

“You did the right thing. You saved millions of people. You’re a hero.” She tells him and he gives a horse laugh.

“Not the ones who count though did I?” He tells her and she shakes her head at him. 

“You didn’t know did you?” She asks and he shakes his head no, he hadn’t thought his father capable of such. “Its not your fault, not your responsibility. That is those who killed them.” She tells him. He sighs. “Did they at least die?” She asks and he shakes his head. 

“My father protected them, dragonspawn king Robert called them when their little bodies were laid out before him.” He feels sick remembering. 

“That is wrong. They should have been punished, knights are supposed to protect children.” She tells him angrily and he agrees. They should be dead. Amory Lynch and The mountain. A thought runs through his mind and he looks to the girl with a smile. He has an idea. One worthy, one given to him by his little queen, by Rhaella’s eyes. 

“Thank you, no one has ever asked me why.” He tells her and she looks at him with a goofy look that makes him smile. “Tomorrow morning girl.” He tells her walking away. He has ravens to send.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This made me laugh it might not make you but....

Tyrion:  
“What on earth is going on?” His aunt dressed completely in black runs into the room with a flushed face full of complete confusion. 

“What do you mean?” He asks and she looks at him like he is a fool. He’s used to that look. Just not on Genna. Genna has always been kind to him. 

“This.” His aunt states throwing a stack of letters at him. He doesn’t have time to read it but he sees Jaime’s handwriting.

“Ah. That. What has he been telling you, I myself have been quite confused as of late. I’m starting to wonder if my brother hadn’t received some injury during battle.” He tells her with a shake of his head. It was supposed to make her laugh but his aunt is having none of it. 

“First your father, my brother dies. DIES! Then Jaime sends me a letter that I am to watch over you and not allow you a drop of wine or a single whore, which by the way you hand that glass over to me right now young man. Then he sends me some measurements and demands dresses made in both southern and northern style be made, of the highest quality. Dresses, what does he have need of for dresses. And the measurements they are for a child, Tyrion. I know not what to think. Then he sends me another message that I am to make double the dresses in measurements as if the being has grown a year and then another year. Then he goes on to tell me to commission shoes of a certain size to match the garments, cloaks of fine wool and muffs, and hats and mittens and scarves. Now he wants boys clothing in the same sizes. AND, he wants me to pick out jewels. Jewels. He even sent drawings of pieces to be commissioned. Tyrion has your brother gone mad with grief?” She cries and Tyrion doesn’t know what to say to that just hands over his wine glass with wide eyes. His aunt is on a rampage. 

“Do you know what colors he wants them in? Black, black, red, grey and purple. Oh I can choose some others perhaps, perhaps he says, but he wants mostly those. What house are those colors?” His aunt screams and Tyrion’s mind works. 

“When did he say he wanted these by?” He asks and Genna glares. 

“As soon as possible, but I am to take my time and make them properly. I would say he has found himself a woman but these measurements should be for a girl no more older than ten. I suppose he could have come to an agreement to be enacted upon in a few years time but a northern lord.” She huffs out with a shiver and he has an idea.

“Myrcella’s birthday is in some months. Perhaps it is for grieving?” He asks and his aunt falters. 

“Purple is a color most girls prefer.” His aunt states thoughtfully. “But the northern style?” She states confused. 

“Could the king have come to an agreement with the Starks about her marriage?” Tyrion asks and that stops his aunt. 

“He wants her used to the style of clothing, yes. That makes such sense!” She cries and Tyrion smiles. His aunt is happy now. “Still the measurements are slightly big for a seven year old.” She tells him and Tyrion shrugs. 

“Cerci was always a tall girl right?” He asks and Genna nods. 

“I will start making them now. Perhaps add some gold to the mix she is half Lannister after all. And some lion pieces to mix with the wolves. Jaime wants white wolves, blue roses and harps embroidered but I shall do some Lannister lions as well. Lord knows I won’t have my girls sewing stags.” Genna tells him with an air of excitement. 

“Sounds wonderful aunt. Jaime does love Cerci’s children.” Tyrion states and his aunt smiles warmly.

“He cares for them like they were his own.” Tyrion really wishes he had a wine glass for that comment. His aunt of course doesn’t know they are his own. Instead he just smiles. “How good it will be when he has children of his own. Have you sent out the letters?” She asks and he sighs. 

“We have no idea of when he will return.” He tells her and she glares. 

“Send the letters. Jaime needs a good western bride as soon as possible and the rock a good solid born heir.” She tells him and he tries not to take offense because technically he is an heir but he doesn’t even want to get into that. 

“Jaime seems more worried about Cashmare than a wife aunt.” He tells her and she huffs. 

“Stupid fool of my brother, half our gold is stuck in those mines. Have you any progress. You have been disobeying your brother drinking and such.” She tells him with a huff and he wants to tell her he does his best thinking while under the influence but that wont help. Jaime has given him a task and he is to finish it before his aunt will leave him be. 

“So far I have only studied the mine shafts.” He states motioning to the maps in front of him. 

“And the conclusion.” She asks unimpressed. 

“Father was a fool.” Answers Tyrion but that’s it. 

“Well we all knew my brother was the most intelligent man but also a right fool when he wanted to be, not allowing you to be Castilian, such irrational thinking.” His aunt states and Tyrion’s heart warms. That is as good as a declaration of love from his aunt. 

“I have some ideas on the castle however” He tells her and that perks her interest. “The walls will have to be thinner now the soil under the castle is saturated otherwise they will sink. It will have to be an Essosi stone, most likely basalt or something similar.” He tells her and that earns him a nod. “As for getting the water out it needs to be drained. Or we need to find a way to mine underwater. I have looked into breathing tubes for miners and that shows some promise.” He tells her and she looks confused. “Thin hollow ropes tied to the surface the miners can breathe from.” He tells her but that does nothing. 

“Well you work on it. No wine until your done.” She tells him taking his wine glass and leaving the room. He sighs looking down at the maps. He really has no idea how to do this. He almost needs to go see it for himself. There’s an idea. He will travel there and take wine with him, wine and work sounds perfect. Perhaps his brother will be back by the time he is and then he can explain what exactly he wants with Amory Lynch and the Hound.


	6. Chapter 6

Jaime:  
He had been training the girl for moons. She was growing to be quite talented. He would be proud to have a squire as talented as she. Too bad she was a girl. It would be so much easier to have this conversation if she was a boy. So much easier to convince Lord Stark to agree to his proposal. He had to admit it was a bit unconventional and irrational and well really not the best plan but he never said he was the most intelligent Lannister, actually far from it. That was Tyrion, Tyrion who had been sending letters filled with confusion since he had asked him to stop drinking. He sighed shaking the staggered thoughts from his head, he needed to be focused for this conversation. His queen’s future depended upon it. 

The guards at the door were burly northern men they looked at him with contempt as he knocked on the door. When given the signal he entered. Lord Stark was sitting behind his desk and his eyes fell to him when he entered. 

“Lord Lannister.” Lord Stark stated and it made Jaime flinch. Lord Lannister was his father, would always be his father. He was, he was something else. “What can I do for you?” He asks and Jaime steeled himself. This would be a hard thing to speak of and he would need to use tact, something he was not very good at. 

“I wanted to speak to you about your daughter.” He states and the Stark lord doesn’t seem to look surprised. 

“I am sorry Lord Jaime the king has already expressed his desire to marry Sansa to the crown prince.” He tells him and the first thing that runs through his mind is how unfortunate that girl must be. 

“You mistake me, I meant your other daughter.” He replies and that makes the Stark lord’s brow raise. 

“Arya is only six. Further matches have been made but I am not sure it would be a good one.” He states and Jaime wants to laugh. He thinks he is going to marry his six year old? Does he really find him such a cad. He supposes it actually makes some level of sense but no, he will never marry. He is a kingsguard. He has already broken his vows he will not do so again. 

“No your other daughter, I believe you call her Lyanna Snow.” He states and the lord takes a deep breath and his hands tense on the wood of the desk. 

“Lyanna is a bastard. What interest could you have in her?” He asks and Jaime knows he just knows but the tone of voice that he is right. She is Rhaella’s granddaughter, Rhaegar’s daughter. 

“Every interest, Lord Stark. Every. She is my queen.” He states and Ned Stark stands abruptly. 

“Your sister is queen. Lyanna is my daughter and I would like you to leave.” He tells him and Jaime thought this might happen. 

“No. You cannot afford to not speak to me on this and you know it.” He tells him and the Stark lord deflates rubbing a hand down his face. 

“What will you do?” The lord asks and Jaime sighs. What can he do? That is the better question. 

“She is trueborn?” He asks and the lord nods. It’s a heavy weight off his heart. He was concerned he wouldn’t have thought it of Rhaegar but he knows better than most the fire hearts of men. 

“She is queen. Viserys won’t survive the year. Roberts going to send assassins as soon as he gets to the capital. It is only a matter of time before they strike true. He has no protection and he is as mad as his father always was.” He states and Lord Stark looks at him with weary eyes. 

“What do you want Kingslayer?” Lord Stark states in bitter anger. 

“I want to take her to Castely Rock.” He states and Lord Starks eyes widen. 

“No.” He replies and that, that makes Jaime’s temper flare. 

“And why not?” He asks angry. Of course Lord Stark would hold his faults against him. The horrible kingslayer who broke his vows. He doesn’t know of course and he doesn’t need to know. If he hadn’t broken his vows Lord Stark would be a heap of ash. 

“She belongs here with her family.” He replies and that makes Jaime seethe. Family, ha. Its almost funny. The only one who treats the girl like family is the little Arya he mentioned earlier. The little wolf that follows her sister around like she is queen of the earth. His queen loves her and so that too would be a shame for them to part but not enough for her to stay here. To live like she is. He will give her everything. She will want for nothing and when it is time for her to marry he will find her a proper husband who will care for her properly not some third son from the frozen wasteland. 

“What family? The only family I see that little girl have is her youngest sister. I have watched her for a moon now lord Stark. Do you know what your little heir has taken to calling her? Do you know how he lets that hostage, he is a hostage lord Stark, talk to her? Call her a whore in open company and not do a thing about it. Do you know she is not allowed into her sisters rooms so she cannot attend womanly lessons, lessons she will need quite soon? Do you see what she is resorted to wearing? Do you see how she cares for herself not a servant to help her? Why do you sell her off like nothing for so little only a third son? That little girl is a princess if not a queen and you are treating her like dirt under your shoe.” He cries softly but powerfully. The lord gapes at him slightly but recovers well. 

“The functions of my house are not your concern Lannister. As for Theon it will be taken care of I assure you.” He tells him but that isn’t good enough. 

“Why are you allowing this to be her life?” He asks sorrowful. 

“To keep her safe, its all to keep her safe.” He tells him and the lion in him roars. 

“You could keep her safe and have your children, your wife treat her as a human being.” He seethes out and he sees Lord Starks temper flare. 

“My household is not your concern.” He yells out and that makes his teeth clench. It is his concern it is his duty as a kingsguard to provide and assure the safety and health of the royal family. 

“Then let me take her. I will keep her safe. I am a kingsguard, I will always be a kingsguard. She will want for nothing lord Stark. I will treat her as if she is my own daughter.” He tells him and the Stark lords face twists. 

“You would be the last man I would give over her safety to, you who killed the king you were vowed to serve.” He states and that makes him flinch and emotion leave him. He is stiff, nothing he is used to this. 

“I am the best she has.” He tells him and the lord shakes his head in anger. 

“Even if I did let you, how would we explain it? How would it not draw attention to her? How could you assure me of her safety in a lions den? No, I will not allow Lyanna’s daughter to be in such a place. She belongs here, in the north.” 

“She belongs on the iron throne.” He tells the man. 

“Careful Kingslayer. Your sister is married to the king who sits on that throne and your nephew will sit it after him.” He laughs at that so hard it rings across the room and lord Stark glares. 

“You think I care about that. Cerci is not a good person, she never has been. She uses those around he to get what she wants and doesn’t care who dies in the process. Joffery, Joffery is a monster. Do you know he cut open a pregnant cat because he wanted to see what the kittens looked like? He a eight year old beat one of the palace guards daughters to death. No I care not for any of them only Myrcella, Myrcella is innocent of this.” He tells him and lord Stark looks at him appalled. “Yes that is the monster who you have given over your daughter to, that is the monster who will sit the throne when Robert is gone, and he is not just my nephew.” He seethes out and Lord Stark looks at him confused. He will understand it eventually they all will. 

“You cannot have her, there is no reason it just puts her in danger.” He tells him. 

“Then get Robert to legitimize her and I’ll betroth her to some Lannister. Of course, the wedding will never happen, she will have a far more important husband than that.” He tells him and Lord Stark pales. 

“That I cannot do.” He tells him and Jaime is about to throw his hands in the air. Just let him have the little queen. He will make her his squire weirder things have been done before, or marry her to Tyrion. He will bring her with him though. He will not leave this little girl here, his being demands it. She is perhaps the best child he has ever met. Strong, kind, intelligent, dutiful, loyal and beautiful, so very strikingly beautiful. 

“Lord Stark. You have to do something.” He tells him its almost pleading in his voice but he knows in his bones the Stark will not bend. He will not change Lyanna’s station. He will not allow him to have her. He will not and so he will have to figure something else out. 

“I will not. She is safe here with her family, in the north.” The Stark belts out and Jaime wants to wring his neck. 

“If you won’t allow her to come with me than I will be honor bound to find another way to care for her needs.” He tells the Stark lord who narrows his eyes. 

“Lyanna has all she needs.” The lord states and Jaime laughs. 

“You will not stop me from doing this Lord Stark. You cannot I know the truth now. You cannot stop me.” He states and the lord narrows his eyes. “You won’t keep me from my duty.” He tells him and Lord Stark sighs. 

“If you are honor bound then do so. But you will not risk her.” He states and Jaime huffs. He would never. 

“I am her kingsguard weather you like it or not.” He tells the man before storming from the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaime:  
He didn’t like Ned Stark before he actually had to talk to him and he didn’t like him after either. In fact he liked him less. His stubbornness has forced him to have to rethink his plans. He had gotten everything in order for when she would arrive to the rock. But now that was not possible. Or was it. He was sure he could simply take the girl. It would be a risk with how close Ned is to the king but the Stark might be too afraid of him figuring her out to ask for his help. He shakes his head. That is a dangerous thought. He doesn’t want to start a war at least not yet. Not at least until the girl is safe in his custody. He sighs as he watches her run about the yard with the little Stark girl. He doesn’t know how he can possibly convince the Stark Lord. She really was a beautiful girl. She would have no trouble finding a husband even as a bastard. A great many men would be willing to overlook her status to possess something as beautiful as she. Marriage. He tears his eyes away from the girl and heads back to the Lord’s solar. It has taken him another week to figure this out. He needs to learn to think quicker. Already the Stark lord is pushing Robert to make him leave. 

“Lord Stark.” He states walking into the solar. The man glares at him as he walks in. Jaime closes the door hard and then stands before him. 

“I told you I would not change my mind.” The man states and Jaime wants to laugh because he will win this war. He will get ahold of his little queen.

“What is her real name?” He asks he will need to know this if he truly continues his plan. The Stark lord stares at him but he keeps his eyes level with his. The lord sighs. 

“Her mother named her Visenya.” He tells him and he laughs. Visenya, she truly is Visenya reborn. 

“I’ll marry her, or ill have my brother marry her. She will be protected by the Rock. It will be overlooked as me being simply the fool I am and falling for her pretty face.” He states and the lord grows bright red. 

“She is a child.” He seethes out at him and Jaime winces. Yes he knows she is very very young and its not as if he really wants to marry her but if it’s the only way to keep her safe, he won’t touch her, not ever why would he? 

“Younger brides than her have been made.” He states softly and lord Stark closes his eyes. 

“She is a child; she hasn’t even bled yet.” He tells him and that is interesting. Most girls bleed by this time. Some take until they are two and ten but usually those girls are of poor constitution or lack of nourishment. 

“And this doesn’t raise concern in you?” He asks angry and the Stark sighs. “She will be one and ten in less than two months my lord.” He grounds out. 

“I’ll not marry my daughter before her time.” Lord Stark states proundly and he groans. 

“It wont be a real marriage and I’ll annul it as soon as she’s in the rock if you’d like.” He tells him but the lord does not move. “if its my age, Tyrion is eight years my junior and a good man. He would be good to her.” He tells lord Stark of his brother but that doesn’t do it either.

“I am not changing my mind. Lyanna will remain in Winterfell.” Lord Stark states calmly and Jaime wants to scream. 

“Fine. Not now, I’ll concede she is young. So in two years-time she will marry into my family. You can pick the Lannister man but I will have her in my care.” He states strongly and the Stark looks at him with contempt. 

“I said no.” He says and Jaime is so beyond annoyed. He has everything taken care of, everything. All he needs is the girl. 

“You are making a mistake. She will be miserable here, I can make her happy lord Stark.” He states and his voice is bordering on pleading. 

“My decision is final.” He tells him and Jaime laughs. He thinks this now. Jaime has always been a golden lion and lions do not give up, they do not give in, they will not stop until they are victorious. Is the little wolf confused about this fact he wonders? 

“Lord Stark. It would be much easier, much better for her and for you if you allow me to take her. Think of your wife. It is obvious she suffers by how she treats the girl. Should I care for her from my home it will only make this worse.” He tells him and lord Stark raises a brow. 

“I told you my household affairs are not your concern Lannister.” He tells him and again he is so close to screaming. 

“I will become her guardian Stark.” He tells him and lord Stark smiles. 

“You will not, I made my sister a promise and I will not break it. It is my job to keep her safe.” He laughs at that. 

“I have no doubt that your sister is cursing you in the afterlife then.” He tells the Stark storming from the room.

That stubborn thoughtless, erg! He screams into his hands. He is trying so hard. He had everything figured out. What is he to do now? He was going to reunite her with her family. He was going to teach her, her history. Teach her what it is to be a dragon. Teach her how to be a queen. But the stupid man of a Stark has the idiocy to refuse every off her gives. There has to be something more he can do. He could cut off trade but that won’t do much to either of them not at least in the short term it wont effect the north. But long term. Yes it would do something over a number of years. He must write Tyrion they will stop all trade with the north immediately. He has no need for the fools coin. He wishes he had a better idea but there are none. 

The little girl is riding now. Her arms are raised out to her sides and her head is tilted back. He has seen her ride before. He has ridden next to her deep into the godswood. Lost a golden dragon in a race with her. She rides bareback mostly and it is a sight to behold. Truly the girl is magnificent. His entire being longs to help this girl. Somehow he knows this is his true purpose, this is what he was born for. To spend his life protecting this little girl with Rhaella’s eyes. He will protect Rhaella’s daughter as well. To the best of his ability if she allows him. 

He needs to get her within the safety of the Rock and he has no idea how to do that. The older she gets the more danger she is in. The more beautiful she becomes the bigger a target she is. Already the little hostage looks at her too long and Jaime wants to bloody his face for it. At least the girl knows how to protect herself well enough now. It is not enough though. He shakes his head, what is going to do now? All his plans seem to be for nothing.


	8. Chapter 8

Jaime:  
He’s been looking for her all morning when he finally catches a glimpse of white fur from the hall. He walks into the room. It’s the library it seems. Why anyone would want to spend time in here he has no idea. He is not a man of books. That is more his brother’s area, he is a man of action and he thought the queen such as well. It seems he was wrong because there on the floor sits the little girl. He wonders if this is where she always is when he can’t find her. 

Her skirts and all bunched up and he can see the flats of her worn shoes. That was not acceptable he thinks to himself before looking at her more closely. She looks very entranced by her tome and he finds himself curious as to what she is reading so intently. He watches her as her brow furrows and she starts muttering nonsense to herself. Now that, that was not a good sign. 

“Little one?” He asks and he watches as her face brightens when she meets his gaze. 

“My lord.” She replies with a bow of her head. He wishes she would stop doing that. 

“Is this where you hide from me?” He asks and the little girl blushes. 

“I do not hide from you my lord, why would I?” She asks him and he knows she’s really actually confused and so he wants to laugh. He decides to sit beside her instead. 

“What are you reading?” He asks taking the tome from her lap. “High Valyrian?” He asks shocked and confused and delighted at the same time. The girl however blushes further. “Why?” He asks and if possible, the blush deepens. 

“I think it looks so beautiful, but I’ve never heard it.” She tells him and he quirks a brow. 

“So you are learning it?” He asks and she winces. 

“I am trying but I have never heard it spoken. Maester Lewin doesn’t speak but he was kind to me and sent for a few books on the language for me.” The girl states with a smile motioning to a small stack of no more than three books beside her. She however looks so happy that he can’t help but smile back at her. “You should smile more.” She tells him suddenly and he laughs. 

“Is that so?” He asks and she nods. “I figure I smile a good amount.” He states. 

“Not when your at the high table.” She tells him with a nod. He raises a brow, so she notices him too then. 

“And what would I smile at up there besides the little she-wolf there is very little joy in that area.” He tells her and she looks at him confused. He supposes she doesn’t know about the high table. She hasn’t experienced the annoyance of being an important lord. To her it probably looks nice, it probably is all she wants to be allowed to be at that table. 

“I don’t know, you just look more happy when you smile.” She tells him and that makes him laugh. 

“Don’t all people look so?” He asks and she blushes again. “Alright little one I will try.” He tells her and she blinks happily at him. The action flutters her lashes and draws attention to her eyes. He truly adores her eyes and not just because they are Rhaella’s. Because they fit her, they suit her, they show just how regal she truly is. Before he thinks about what he is doing he is pressing a soft kiss to her crown. The girl startles at him looking at him with big doe eyes. He just pretends it never happened however, he truly doesn’t know what came over him. He does the same thing to Myrcella he supposes, and he used to to cerci when she allowed him. Its just natural for him to treat the women he loves as such, well Myrcella isn’t a woman he supposed and neither is this little girl, love. Love? He coughs to himself trying to figure out what exactly is going on inside his brain. He decides to ignore it however,   
“What else do you read in this place?” He asks her and she blinks quickly before responding. 

“Everything, but I like the histories best.” She tells him standing and grabbing a big tome from the shelf. She sits back down beside him and offers it to him.

“The dance of dragons.” He reads and she nods. 

“That’s my favorite. Its so sad though.” She tells him and he quirks a brow at her. “Family should not fight. Not over something so silly as a iron chair.” She tells him with a huff. 

“You don’t think that the iron throne is worth fighting over?” He asks and she looks startled. 

“I didn’t… I don’t mean….” She stumbles over her words but he smiles at her. 

“I want to know what you think little one.” He tells her and she gulps but speaks. 

“I don’t. Not when people have to die. It just seems irrational.” She tells him and he looks at her softly. 

“What would you know of death?” He asks her sharply and she flinches. 

“Nothing.” She tells him and he sighs. 

“War is complicated. Most wars are fought over power, it’s the why that is important. If your fighting to simply be powerful for powers sake it’s a worthless fight. If your fighting to take over for a bloody king that’s a different story. How many people are then saved down the line by the sacrifice of those men in arms?” He asks her and she looks at him thoughtfully. “What is more important, a few lives or the vast majority?” He asks her and her eyes are wide. She is thinking. 

“I don’t know.” She tells him and he smiles softly at her. 

“Perhaps you should answer that question before you evaluate a war little one.” He tells her and she looks at him funnily. He hands the book back to her and her hands flit over the cover. 

“Read it to me.” He tells her and she cocks her head. 

“Why?” She asks and he arches a brow. 

“Because I asked you to.” He tells her and she huffs opening the book. He thinks for a moment before making a decision. “I can’t read well. The letters get jumbled to me.” He tells her and she looks at him sadly before starting to speak. He finds he enjoys listening to her reading to him. It soothes him. His eyes close and he is at peace, something so hard for him to find since he was four and ten and forced into the kingsguard. 

He wants to take her with him once more, it weights heavily on him. If she was to go with him he could listen to her voice every day. Anger burns in him then thinking about it, he wants to take her with him. He wants to give her the life she deserves, a true tutor to teach her of the world, a Maester who will teach her any language she desires. A maid, a servant, anything she desires. She deserves it all, not because of who she was born as but because of who she is. A girl too kind, too soft, too beautiful, too easy to see the good in the world. He knows what happens to girls like her. The world breaks them apart, he won’t allow that for her. He won’t let them tear her apart.


	9. Chapter 9

Jaime:  
The king was leaving and so his time with his queen was up. He would see her again though he would. She would not be allowed to suffer the fate that he knows awaits her. The Starks are lined up in a line and he doesn’t stop his glare from meeting lord Starks stone eyes. The feeling is mutual. Good. He might hate him but he will not stop Jaime from doing what he must. He is too afraid to. One word and his family is good as dead and he would save his little queen. He stops in front of his little queen and kneels. He presents the long clothed item in his hands to her. She smiles at him looking, shyly, warily around. 

“Its yours little one.” He tells her softly and she take it from him uncovering the pommel. It’s beautifully crafted. He had trouble finding the rubies this far north but he managed it. The shape is made of white metal its shaped like a wolf with red ruby eyes that sparkle in the light. He hears a gasp in the crowd. His little queen looks at him shocked her mouth open in an o. 

“I can’t accept this my lord.” She breathes out her voice soft and melodic. How anyone could mistake her for a simple bastard he knows not. 

“You can and you will. It is rude to not accept a gift from a lord.” He tells her and she bends her head curtsying low. 

“I apologize my lord, forgive me. I thank you for the gift, I shall cherish it.” She tells him in that same soft voice. He cant help but smile at her and put a hand on hers. 

“You have nothing to apologize for child. It is for your name day, use it to protect you only. I don’t want you practicing with it, understand? This is live steel.” He tells her and she nods quickly. 

“Thank you my lord.” She breathes out and he has to stop himself from dropping a kiss on her crown. It has become so normal for him, a sign of his affection. It would not be accepted well by his current audience. Neither will the hand that is now cupping her cheek. But he could care less. 

“Be careful, I’ll write to you little one, I want you to answer me understand?” He asks and she nods diligently. Such a dutiful child. He doesn’t want to leave her. He stands and walks to lord Stark. 

“You won’t change you mind?” He asks and the lord shakes his head. He looks back at the little girl who is looking at him curiously. He has grown attached to her little smile, her little eyes. 

“If you change your mind, she is always welcome at my castle. Do not hesitate Lord Stark.” He tells him and the lord looks angrily at him. 

“Ned, what is he talking about Ned.” His wife asks turning to Lord Stark with wide eyes. 

“Nothing.” The Stark lord replies and Jaime shakes his head. The lord is a fool and sooner or later he will know it.

He takes one more look back at the little confused girl before he swings up on his horse. He offers her a smile and she returns it with a little laugh if he is a good judge of her. She’s the one who told him he should smile more. He is simply following her orders.


	10. Chapter 10

Jaime:

He was tired, dreadfully so. He had been on the road for near two months and all he wanted was to slip into his warm bed. But it wasn’t time for that. Not yet. He had work to do, sure it could wait but he wasn’t sure he could rest until it was taken care of. He had been annoyed when he had heard Tyrion was at Cashmare. He had told him to fix the mine not go to it. He had need of his little brother. The good news was that he was on his way back to the castle and would be there in a number of weeks. He pulled his cloak from his body and sat behind the desk. It was his fathers and for a moment sadness bubbled up inside him. But then the broken bodies of the children entered his mind and he felt sick. 

“Bring me Amory Lynch.” He tells the servant at the door and the boy rushes out quickly. He needs to get a squire. A proper squire one he can trust, like Arthur trusted him. Arthur would he be proud of him? He doesn’t know. He hopes he would be. He is trying his best, he is doing the best he can. The door opens and he stands. He is ready to condemn a murder. But it is not the slime of a man rather his aunt. 

“Aunt.” He states trying not to look confused. The woman moves over to him and takes him into her arms. 

“I am so sorry Jaime. Your father was a good man.” She tells him and he bites his tongue. 

“Thank you aunt.” He tells her the words bitter on his tongue. 

“I have made the things for Myrcella you asked for, I brought a few of them for you to see.” She tells him and he frowns. Myrcella? What did he ask for Myrcella. His aunt calls out and three hand maidens walks in carrying various dresses in their arms. They are beautiful things. Made of the best silk. He sees white wolves on the hem of one and smiles, another is a beautiful white with blue roses on the bodice. But when he looks at the third he is confused. It is red covered in Lannister lions. When did he ask for lions? His little one couldn’t wear lions, well she could but that would be as good as claiming her and well very inappropriate. Not to mention he doubts the colors would suit her. Plus her father would throw a fit and well she just wasn’t a lion. 

“What is this?” He asks walking to the red garment. 

“A dress Jaime.” His aunt states dryly and he sighs tiredly. 

“Yes, but why does it look like this?” He asks and she raises a brow at him. 

“I believe Myrcella needs some of her mothers house with her up in the north.” She tells him and now he is officially confused. 

“I don’t understand, what does this have to do with Myrcella.” He asks and his aunt looks at him confused. 

“I assumed the dresses were for little Myrcella to bring north with her when she is fostered at her betrothed’s home.” His aunt states and he knows his eyes are wide now. 

“Myrcella isn’t being fostered north, not that I know of?” He states questioningly. 

“Then what on earth have I been making all these things for her then?” She asks and he wants to laughs. 

“These arent for Myrcella, we will have to order more in northern style anyways and the larger sizes as well. Perhaps some larger boots while we are at it. Have you had good luck with the jewelers?” He asks and his aunts eyes are wide. 

“Who on earth are all these things for Jaime?” She cries and he knows she is going to just die when he tells her. 

“A little friend of mine.” He states instead and his aunt looks at him with narrowed eyes. 

“You are friends with a little girl of eight. Have you no sense to find friends of your own age and sex?” His aunt states and that makes him narrow his eyes. He has plenty of friends he has Tyrion and, well that’s plenty. 

“She’s special aunt.” He tells her and the woman huffs. 

“Special enough for thousands of golden dragons?” The woman asks and he smiles. 

“She’s worth more than millions.” He tells her and his aunts eyes go wide. 

“Your in love with a child!” She cries and he blanches what on earth would give her than impression. 

“What no!” He cries appalled. 

“Yes you are nephew. I know that face, that face you were making. I’ve seen it hundreds of times. You are very much in love with her.” She tells him and he wants to be sick. He is not in love with a child no matter what she says. He just likes her, she is special and she is the first one besides his family to treat him as if he wasn’t a kingslayer, hadn’t done some unspeakable act.   
“She’s one and ten aunt. Hardly old enough for me to be in love with.” He tells her his mouth full of ash. 

“Plenty old enough, younger girls have been wedded and bedded by then. What is this girls name? What family is she from? We shall have the wedding here in the sept, you need heirs as soon as possible.” His aunt starts and Jaime is completely mortified. 

“NO!” He cries and his aunt stares at him with narrowed eyes. 

“Fine we may have it at her castle but I have no idea why you are being so stubborn. You have never expressed interest in a woman before, you should be pleased. She is young but it will be a fine match I am sure.” His aunt states and if he had a knife on him he might stab himself. 

“I am not marrying the girl.” He tells her and his aunt huffs. 

“Fine at least tell me the girls name, your obviously very taken with her.” His aunt states and he is choking again. 

“Lyanna Snow.” He responds and he hopes that ends this discussion. 

“Snow Snow! Are you a fool!?” His aunt asks and Jaime sits putting his head in his hands. 

“Get out Genna, please. I will talk about it with you later, I promise. I am not marrying the little girl alright.” He tells her and she looks like she wants to protest but whips around storming from the room. He sighs into his hands for a moment before Amory Lynch is walking in. 

“My lord.” The man states with a bow and Jaime sees red. 

“Stay.” He tells the guards as he walks around the man. 

“You truly are a sad excuse for a knight.” He tells him shaking his head and the knights face reddens. “Don’t speak. Lynch, your under arrest for the murder of an innocent.” He tells him and motions for the guards to take ahold of him. There we go. He thinks finally. His fist meets the mans face and that, that was glorious. So he does it again, and again and again until the man is out cold. 

“Get me the hound.” He tells the guards as they leave the room. He is washing the blood off his knuckles when the hound enters. The man raises his brows at him and his bloody hands but doesn’t say anything about it. 

“You wanted to speak with me, well here I am. Say what you want.” The hound states and Jaime’s lip quirks. He always has liked the hound. 

“Very well.” He tells the man but doesn’t continue. 

“Saw them dragging off Lyorch. Is that to be me next?” The man asks and Jaime laughs. 

“No.” He tells the scarred man and the he raises his brows. 

“Alright then what the fuck do you want?” He asks and Jaime likes him more. 

“I want you to arrest your brother for me.” He tells the man and he looks at him shocked before he lets out a laugh, its an odd sound from a man like him but it is genuine. 

“Ill do it.” He tells him and Jaime smiles. 

“Good. Now there are some other matters we need to discuss.” He tells him before continuing. The hound just listens as he speaks, takes the bag of gold from him and gives him a small nod as he leaves the room. Good, now Jaime can sleep. At least until Tyrion gets back, then he will be drained once more.


	11. Chapter 11

Tyrion:  
“Aunt Genna I don’t understand. But he’s sent for me now I need to leave.” Tyrion states trying to get past his aunt in the hall. His brother had apparently returned a week ago to wreak havoc on his aunts life if what he had gathered was correct. 

“It a little girl, a little bastard girl Tyrion. A bastard an one and ten year old northern heathen bastard.” His aunt screeches and Tyrion winces. Okay something was very wrong here. Everything wasn’t making sense and Genna, she needed to calm down everything was going to be fine. 

“Alright let me talk to him okay you know he usually listens to me.” Tyrion speaks and his aunt looks a little less angry and more reserved. 

“Well talk fast. I am not having this, I will not see the family so dishonored.” She tells him and Tyrion sighs. He doubts that Jaime will dishonor the Lannister name. Its Jaime after all he’s just a bit of a fool. He walks off quickly taking his chance to get away. He enters his fathers, no his brothers solar and Jaime is sitting there with a huge stack of books in front of him. That is very new. Very new. His brother wouldn’t open a book for anything, not unless forced. 

“Jaime?” He asks and his brothers face evens out with a smile.

“Tyrion! I have missed you little brother!” Jaime shouts and there, there is his brother grabbing him in a hug. Jaime pulls back with a smile and Tyrion hates to get serious so soon. 

“What is going on brother? Genna is having heart palpitations I think.” He tells him and his brother sighs deeply. 

“It’s complicated Tyrion.” He tells him and he sighs. Nothing is ever complicated with Jaime. He loves cercei, he hates father, he love him, he loves little Myrcella. Easy, that’s all there is to him. 

“I don’t understand brother, help me.” He tells him and Jaime sighs. 

“I need your help, these are taxes and I can’t figure them out.” He tells him gesturing to the pile of books. Of course. Jaime is not suited for these tasks he will gladly help his brother with these. 

“Of course I can do this Jaime, no need to worry.” He tells him putting his hand on his brothers arm. Jaime smiles at him relieved and it is worth the work to see his brother smile. Jaime smiles rarely. 

“I’m afraid I will be asking for your help a lot in the future now Tyrion.” His brother says and he knows he shouldn’t respond it is his brothers way of stating his incompetence and its quite sad really. “Did you figure out the mines?” He asks suddenly and Tyrion puffs his chest proudly. 

“I have two ideas, I have written them in my journal.” He tells him handing him the parchment. His brother looks through it with high brows. 

“These are good. I will implement them while you are away.” He tells him and Tyrion is confused. While he is away where. Is Jaime sending him on some mission?

“Away?” He asks and Jaime sighs. 

“I have something I need done and I don’t trust anyone but you to do it and even then I don’t know, I don’t know if you can betray our sister.” He states softly and Tyrion’s brows shoot up. Jaime would never betray his twin, he loves her more than anything. 

“I don’t understand.”He states flatly. 

“Cercei is a mess Tyrion, Joffery is cruel and mad. I would know best of all.” He states and Tyrion nods he knows this.

“I still don’t understand.” He states and Jaime sighs. 

“I need you to promise me you won’t say a word. Not only will we all die but she will too if someone finds out.” He tells him and Tyrion nods. 

“I would never betray you, I would always choose you over Cercei you know that.” He tells his brother and Jaime nods softly. 

“I need you to go to Bravos and convay a message to Gerion. I know he is there.” Jaime speaks and that is fine not too upsetting. 

“Why can you not send a letter why must I go personally?” Tyrion asks and Jaime sighs. 

“I need you to tell him to take Daenerys Targaryen when given the opportunity and bring here here, she is in Bravos as well. He will know where to find her.” He tells him and Tyrion’s jaw drops.  
“What? Are you mad?” He cries and Jaime shushes him. 

“It’s all part of a plan. I found something in the north I didn’t expect and I have to protect it.” He tells him and Tyrion sighs. Alright he thinks if Jaime is hell bent on playing this game, he owes his brother a lot. 

“Alright tell me exactly what I have to do.” He states with a sigh and Jaime smiles at him and pats his shoulder. 

Jaime:  
After talking with Tyrion he realized two very important facts. The first is that he needs a castellan, one he can trust at least to a certain degree and Tyrion needs to be doing other important things he cannot fill the role at least for now, perhaps he can last the few months that Tyrion will be traveling but he doubts it. He could barely last a few days. If only his aunt wasn’t so angry and his uncle was still upset at him for not holding a tourney to honor his father. Why point would there be to that? He isn’t exactly excited to have to honor him on his name day in a few months either so whatever. The second is that he really needs a damned squire. He is darned tired of doing all this stupid shit himself and he needs someone he can trust to be following him around. Problem was these two things were irrationally hard to find.


	12. Chapter 12

Jaime:  
He wondered if she missed him. Not that it mattered. He lived to serve her but something in him wanted her to miss him. To wish to be around him. It was silly really. But he had spent so much time with the girl everyday. She should be getting his gifts soon. It was awfully early for a birthday gift, three months early if he had to guess by the time they made it, her other present would be on time though he was sure of it. Still he wasn’t sure how to address it but what is done is done and that is that. 

“Why do you keep sending our family away?” His aunt states walking into the room tearing him from images of purple eyes and pale skin. He shakes his head honestly missing the question.

“What?” He replies confused and Genna shakes her head annoyed. 

“First you send Tyrion off on some wild goose chase and then you send away my cousins daughter and your own cousin!” Genna roars and Jaime closes his eyes he’d been expecting this. 

“Finding Gerion is not a wild goose chase.” He states raising a brow. He knows his aunt is much looking forward to seeing her youngest brother. Uncle Kevan annoyed her too much to be useful to her. 

“Fine. But the rest is foolishness. Sending them north of all places!” She cries distraught and Jamie sighs. Yes perhaps it wasn’t the best plan but Cerenna was the only unmarried woman who spoke Valyrian and well Joy had been so neglected by his family he thought a playmate would be nice. She was nearing nine after all and while a bastard she was a Lannister bastard. It wouldn’t be thought too much to give her as a playmate to another bastard to strengthen ties between families. Cerenna however was necessary. Visenya needed someone to teach her how to be a woman. So he had sent them with the clothing and other items he had made. 

“I understand Genna but I promise you someday it will all make sense.” He tells her trying to be diplomatic. 

“Make sense?! How could it ever make sense? You just send thousands of dragons worth of clothes and jewels to a bastard. A bastard. And now you have sent a Lannister daughter to educate her and your bastard cousin to be her friend? Do you know how this looks? Do you know how you look? How we will be perceived?” She asks and he sighs. He does know. But why should he care if people think him a cad. If they think him a fool who fell for a pretty face. The kings procession already spoke of him in whispers about how he favored the girl. He doesn’t care, why should he. Better yet if people talk maybe the Stark will let him keep the girl safe. Perhaps he should fashion a letter to send to the man after the procession gets there. 

“And why do I keep hearing yelling and screaming all over the place these past few days?” His aunt asks and he winces at that. These past few days had been a mess with the man getting loose a few times and all.

“I arrested the mountain.” He replies and his aunts eyes widen.

“You did what?” She asks her voice breathless. 

“I arrested the mountain. It was time. He’s a monster.” He responds with bile rising in his throat. 

“A monster that serves a purpose.” His aunt responds and Jaime finally stands. He has had enough of Genna questioning him. He knows what he is doing. He does, doesn’t he? Well it doesn’t matter, he thinks he knows and that is good enough. 

“Aunt Genna. I am making the decisions best for our house. That is all you need to know.” He states his tone the hardest it has ever been and his aunt looks at him wide eyed before turning and leaving the room with a rustle of her skirts. 

He sighs sitting back down and putting his head in his hands. Its been headache after headache since he returned. He doesn’t know how he will survive this. But then he sees purple eyes and pale skin when he closes his eyes and he knows its worth it. He knows more than anything because Visenya is worth it. Visenya is a queen. His queen and one day she will sit the iron throne, not his mad bastard son. No, Visenya will.


	13. Chapter 13

The Hound:  
Ah fuck this. He thought glaring back at the Stark-Tully woman. He’d never liked the Tully’s. Their hair reminds him too much of fire. Fire, he scowls at the thought. What a vile thing it is. Either way the Tully bitch hadn’t stopped glaring at the party since the little blond woman had told them they were there for the little snow girl. Lyanna, he thinks. He doesn’t care much. Doesn’t care much for this entire thing except Jaime Lannister is paying him more than enough for thousands of chickens and the bastard allowed him revenge on his brother. Well close to revenge. He’s getting tired of standing, he’s been traveling three months now, when the little figure walks through the doors of the hall and slowly, its face hidden behind a curtain of dark hair. Its tiny, timid and he feels sorry for it the poor little thing it is. A serving girl he thinks if her clothes are anything to go by. He almost asks her to bring him a flask of ale but he doesn’t. The girl looks up at lord and Lady Stark and he can feel the chill the woman directs at the child. That alone is enough to make him bristle. 

“Father, Lady Stark.” The little girl breathes out softly and he feels his eyes widen. There isn’t much that surprises him anymore but this does. This is lord Starks daughter. This unkept dirty child. She can’t be. The girl he is to look after is nearing two and ten this girl can’t be yet ten. 

“Lord Lannister has sent you a gift.” Lord Stark states his teeth clenched and he sees how angry this makes the man but also sees how powerless he is to refuse. The girl turns to the party her eyes roving the group growing wide until they rest on him. She looks at his face into his eyes. She doesn’t flinch and he wonders how brave this little girl is. She looks like a street rat. A gutter child and he feels something stir in his gut. Something akin to disgust. He didn’t know he could feel that anymore. 

He takes the child in really looking at her and he starts to understand lord Lannister. He is right a child who looks like she needs protection. The girl is undeniably beautiful, still a child but in a few years, men will fight to hold her. Men will kill for her. He supposes he is there to prevent that situation. Supposes he’s to keep her nice and safe until the Lannister lion can sink his teeth into her, his cock more like it. Whatever the lion wants with her. It doesn’t matter to him. He can do what he wants with the girl once she’s grown at least. He’s sure the little gutter rat will welcome it if the gifts keep coming. It’s the way of the world and the girl will learn. Still It’s the most noble mission he’s been given so far so he might as well take it. Keeping the little girl safe sounds about right to him. Especially since she can look him in the eye. 

“I don’t understand.” The girl states her eyes staring widely at the procession. There are lines of chests and he understands. What would a little gutter rat know to do with all the finery the Lannister Lion has sent her. 

“Lord Lannister has decided to send you a birthday gift ahead of your nameday.” Lord Stark states and the girl cocks her head. 

“Jaime?” She asks softly her lips forming an o and he could laugh. Oh yes the lion has her using his name already he’s moved quickly. He’ll likely have her as soon as she bleeds. Doesn’t seem like the Stark lord would object too much. Not by how she looks to be treated. 

“Watch your tongue!” The tully bitch shouts and the girl flinches. 

“What, what did he send me?” The girl looks at her father and he sees the shining in her eyes. Tears, he wonders if she’s ever gotten a true gift before. The Lannister woman next to him motions the little girl forward and she steps closer softly timidly like she’s entranced. The woman he’s learned is decently kind looks at the girl and grasps her hand bringing her to the chests that have been set to the floor. There are five of them and he doesn’t know what is inside, doesn’t care if he’s honest. He’s more amused at the face of the Stark’s if he’s honest. The anger on lady starks face and the horror on lord Starks. Maybe the lord doesn’t want to give over his daughter so easily. It would surprise him but he doesn’t know everything. He hears a gasp and then a soft sob as the chests are opened. 

“Jaime…” The little girl mumbles and he can practically feel the emotions running off her. Can taste her self doubt on the air. He would doubt the gifts if he were her as well. Doesn’t she know how she will have to pay for them one day? Perhaps she doesn’t. 

“Father!” The girl cries holding something that looks like a fur coat in her hands. Its white fur and the color suits her. “Father look!” She cries and he almost feels pity at the little girls smiles and her fathers Icey glare her way. “These are for me? Why would he give me this?” The little girl asks walking back to her father a necklace in her hand. 

“Do you not know? Did you not spread your legs for him bastard?” The tully woman shouts angrily her hand reaching out and hitting the girls face. The sound rings across the stone and the girl crumbles to the ground. A tear slips from her eye and she looks at her father. 

“Father I didn’t. Father… I…” The girl cries and he has had enough. He steps forward. He is hear to protect the girl. That includes from her step mother or so he has been told. He has a job to do. He steps forward and picks the little girl off from the ground. She gasps her arms wrapping around his neck and he doesn’t understand why she has chosen to trust him. 

“Put my daughter down.” The Stark lord states but he doesn’t listen to the stark lord. He isn’t commanded by the man. 

“Lannister said to protect her.” He replies simply stepping back. He needs to know where to bring the girl though now. Needs to know what to do. He looks at the emotionless child in his arms. Its like the emotion was ripped out of her. It scares him actually. He hasn’t been scared in a long time. 

“Lord Lannister sent you?” She asks him looking up with those wide purple eyes he is sure will end many a man. He wonders how many men he will have to kill for her. Kill for the man who paid him more like. Kill any man that wasn’t Jaime Lannister. He nods at her and her eyes flash with something. Maybe the girl will reciprocate maybe the Lannister lord won’t be as much a scoundrel as he thinks he will. Shouldn’t matter to him, Doesn’t matter to him. 

“Where’s your room girl?” He spits out the bad taste on his tongue not leaving. He needs some ale. Sooner he gets the little street rat where she belongs the sooner he can drink, can eat. The little girl points and he grunts. 

“Who are you?” She asks softly and he huffs how can she not know. Everyone knows of the hound. 

“Clegane.” He replies gruffly and the girl flinches. 

“You’re not the mountain.” She tells him rather than asks and he wants to ask her how she knows. 

“Big brother.” He responds and she nods her head. 

“I don’t like your brother. He killed babies. What knight kills babies?” The girl states fury in her gaze and he laughs. Really laughs. He cant remember the last time he did that. He doesn’t even know why he’s laughing. Maybe because this girl doesn’t know he hates his brother and still she has the gull to say that to the man carrying her. 

“Don’t like him either.” He responds after a fashion and the girl cocks her head at him. 

“Why are you here, taking care of me?” She asks finally as she directs him to a door a white wolf is sitting outside of. His eyes cant help but widen at the giant creature. 

“Lannister said to protect you.” He states and she looks at him with curious eyes. He sushes her when she tries to ask another question putting her on the bed and throwing a fur over her. There. She’s good now. He can leave. All taken care of. Stupid beautiful girl, stupid girl who doesn’t know how trapped she is. How trapped the Lannister lord will keep her. Probably in some room somewhere in his castle once she’s of age he gathers. Its not that he doesn’t like Jaime Lannister, he does. He’s got enough sense to condemn his brother. Its just that he knows men. He knows a man as powerful as Jaime Lannister only wants one thing from a little girl this beautiful. He sighs as he walks from the room. He knew he should have just gone to Dorne and seen his brother dead. This little girl is going to cause him a world of problems. Not that he worries about how she will end up because he doesn’t. Why would he. Its not his job to protect her from Jaime Lannister. She will have to do that herself. He eyes her carefully as he closes the door but the girl is just looking at him with a soft smile and Ugh. He needs Ale. Lots of Ale.


	14. Chapter 14

Sansa   
She watches her half sister glide across the yard. She feels the press of anger well up in her throat. She wants to scream. Ever since last month everything had been different. People had always looked at Lyanna but they had always spoke to her. Things were different now. People looked and spoke to Lyanna before her sometimes. Before Sansa had always had the most beautiful dresses, the prettiest furs, the best jewelry, the most friends. Now it was different. Now the bastard had those things. Now Lyanna Snow of all people had more beautiful dresses and pretty furs and jewels than could truly fit into her tiny room and if that wasn’t enough she had more friends as well. Joy she didn’t mind. She didn’t want to be friends with a bastard anyhow but Cassina was a different matter. She was a woman, six and ten and smarter than any other girl she had ever known. She knew all about being a lady and her embroidery was better than mothers. But Cassina didn’t want to play or sew with Sansa she only wanted to be with the bastard. Mother said not to worry because the bastard was just a little whore Jaime Lannister would get bored of after a time and it would be Sansa who would be queen one day. She looks down at the girls playing. She watches Lyanna run after Arya and then Arya run after Joy their wolves beside them. She huffs. She doesn’t need them. She doesn’t need their bastard influence. Sansa is better than them, mother tells her everyday. Sansa will be queen one day. She is better than those bastards. Even wild Arya is just as bad as a bastard. She doesn’t need them. She will just wait until Jaime Lannister gets tired of her half sister and then she will strike. 

Hound:  
Fuck the north. Fuck the Starks. Fuck this whole place. This whole place was a joke. He’d only been here a month and already he’d killed two men for going after the little girl and that was just the start of it. That wasn’t including laying the Greyjoy brat out on his back at least a dozen times. Well that was mostly for his own satisfaction. The boy wasn’t a danger but he was awfully annoying and who talked to a little girl like that? A reaver for sure that one. Lord Stark did nothing about the overall poor treatment of the little girl and he was starting to get annoyed. He’d even let Cassina send a letter to Jaime Lannister informing him of the problems that had arisen up north. At least the Lannister cared about her well being and gave him funds for food should the girl need it which he found she did quite often. Lady Starks favorite punishment seemed to be sending the girl to her room without her meal and Lady Stark punished her more than often. 

“Hound.” The soft trill of the little wolf’s voice draws him out of his thoughts. 

“What?” He bristles but he knows it has no bite. He has long lost his ability to bite at this little good child. She is so very good. 

“Would you like me to sing to you?” She asks him. It had been an accident how the girl found out her voice could calm him. He had just killed the first man and was filled with the thrill of bloodlust when the little pipes had started to grace the wind and he found himself mesmerized by the soft trill of her voice. She could sing like no one he had ever heard and he hated it but he enjoyed it. He doesn’t say yes but the girl sits down beside him on the cold ground, not caring for her beautiful purple dress and starts to sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short it is but I've finally come out of my writers block and figured out where I want to go next with this.... sort of.... so I have a few more chapters planned out that I'll be posting within the week.


	15. Cassina/Catelyn/Ned

Cassina  
“You’re just a bastard!” She hears ringing across the halls and she takes a deep breath. She had been trying so hard to just stay calm and collected. She was in Lady Stark’s home after all but this. THIS. This is one too many times. She starts to walk quickly and makes it around the corner as a smacking sound rings across the hall. She knows she saw the Hound went to get dinner so the girl is unguarded. Usually they don’t leave her alone but she was busy and now look what happened. She curses softly annoyed with herself. There. She sees the little fish girl standing there looking all proud her Septa standing next to her and she just seethes watching little Lyanna hold her cheek. 

“WHAT. Do you think your doing little girl?” She asks the child. This is still a child after all. 

“She’s a bastard she doesn’t deserve any of those things. She only has them because she’s a whore.” The little readhead spouts off and she knows she is just repeating what her mother had said but this is too much. Her hand moves before she thinks and collides with the girls face. 

“Lady Cassina!” The septa cries as the girl cries out tears coming to her eyes. 

“You do not know of what you speak of child. Don’t let me hear you speak to Lyanna again.” She hisses out grabbing the girls arm and yanking her away. Poor little Lyanna. There are tears in her eyes and her heart breaks. Oh the sweet girl. Such a sweet girl. She understands why her cousin likes her so much. She would be such a good Lady of the Rock already doing so well with her lessons after only two months of teaching. They cross the hall into her rooms and she stops sitting the girl down in a chair and taking her face in her hands. 

“Oh Lyanna.” She whispers and the girl whimpers. 

“You shouldn’t have done that.” Lyanna breathes out and she freezes. Perhaps she shouldn’t have but enough was enough. 

“You don’t deserve to be treated like that.” She tells the girl petting the girls face wiping her tears away. 

“But… But she’s right I’m only a bastard.” 

“You are not just a bastard child.” She speaks sighing. If only this girl was trueborn. If only. Then her cousin could marry her easily. Why else would he send his own cousin to this place if not to get her ready to be lady of the rock. It will cause an uproar. She is a bastard after all and they will make Jaime out as a fool but the girl is so lovely. Beautiful and kind and Cassina likes her more than she thinks she would. 

“I am… I…. I don’t understand this. I don’t understand any of it. Why did he send me all this? Why are you here?” She asks softly and Cassina wants to give her a reason. She wants to tell her but she doesn’t really know. She assumes its because of how beautiful and good the girl is. How Jaime fell for her beauty and kindness because Jaime Lannister has known no kindness but she cannot tell her for sure. 

“Because you are good little one and he knows it.” Is all she can say to settle the girls worries. 

“But what if… what if they are right and he wants….” The girl blushes and shivers. Oh…. Oh is this what the girl had been worrying about since they had their talk on the duties of a wife? 

“Oh Lyanna. No…. no he wouldn’t. Did he before?” She asks and the girl shakes her head no.

“No he just kissed me on my forehead.” Oh. Oh. Perhaps it isn’t what she thought. It changes little about how Cassina sees the girl and her charge. She has been ordered by the Warden of the West and that is all there is to it. That and she likes this girl. The girl is impossible not to like and she wants to help her. 

“Then you shouldn’t worry about it. If he had wanted wouldn’t he have done that then?” She asks her softly and the girl stills for a moment and then nods. 

“There you are. Don’t worry your head on it my dear. Lets ready for bed alright?” 

She gets the girl ready for bed easily and when she gets back to her rooms she screams into her pillow. What is this place she walked into? Not even the Rock was so tense under Twyin. This poor girl. No wonder her cousin wanted to help her. No wonder he fell for her. 

Lady Catelyn.   
The bastard had slapped her daughter! HER DAUGHTER! Her little Sansa. Beautiful Sansa. Or well she had been slapped because of that awful bastard. Either way it was the same to her. She had had enough of this. It was time for the bastard to go. Jaime Lannister wanted his whore so let him have her for all she cared. At first she had been worried about their reputation but now she could care less. All she wanted was the bitch gone. She storms to her husbands chambers not bothering to knock and slams the door open. 

“ENOUGH Ned. Enough. She hurt my little girl! I won’t have them here any longer. If the Lannister wants her so bad than give him her! I won’t have her here a day longer.” Her husband sighs and she takes a moment to collect herself trying to reign in her anger. That bastard child, that bastard child has gone too far! 

“Alright.” She opens her mouth to argue but then closes is. Oh. Oh he has agreed. Oh. Oh good. 

“Well good.” She hisses storming from the room ignoring the call of her name. Let him be alone. Its all his fault anyways. 

Ned  
He was tired. So very tired of this. At first he had thought to keep the girl safe. He would bring her home and care for her here. He did not understand the depth of his wife’s hate nor could he understand just what form it would take but then once it had how was he to stop it without causing problems? He cared about Cat but she already made his life difficult how was he supposed to argue with her about this and….. then she started to become so beautiful. More beautiful than even Lyanna and he knew she had no protection. So let her seem undesirable perhaps that would offput others but it didn’t seem to work and now. Now he doesn’t know what he was thinking because Jaime Lannister was right of all people and he doesn’t know what to do. Maybe she would be better off in the westerlands. Here. Things weren't going the way that he had thought they would for Visenya here and there was nothing he felt he could do about it. Best she find somewhere else perhaps after all.


End file.
